iridonian_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Xiskai Keeli
"I Am The Fourth Horseman Of The Forth Coming Apocalypse, Feel My Wrath..!" Code Named ("Sovereign"), her entire jaw was first scarred by a lightsaber strike from her master. Her jaw was then broken by her master when a force crush and pull was applied to it for her insubordination and failure. Later it was put into place and reset, but day to day her jaw bothers her. Sovereign, with her unknownledged experience with the Jedi provides her with a measure of unclarity in the galaxy as a whole. Appearance The first thing you'll notice about her being a Zabrak is the horns protruding from her head. These horns started to grow when she was 1 to 2 years of age and grew until she reached puberty. Her skin coloration is more of a tanish brown and black, though it varies for every subspecies and has a variety of colors like, tan, brown, black, blue and purple shades. Her hair growth and eye color vary from the other subspecies. Her hair is a ruby red in color and is almost always up in a pony tail like fashion. As a Zabrak she has a wider eye color variety then humans which can include yellow, red, orange, emrald and even purple depending upon her feelings. She doesn't have any facial hair, not even eye-lashes or eyebrows (except those whom are part human or cross bread subspecies) and is within that only 50% that grow hair. Another thing you'll notice about her is her facial tattoos. She got these during her rite of passasge and it can symbolize things like her clan, her family lineage, her place of birth and her personailities. In traditional clans, Zabraks have the same tattoo but sometimes they get personalized markings such as what she has. In less then traditional Zabraks are allowed to design their own tattoo such as hers. Their height varies between 1.6 and 2.1 meters (5.2 to 6.9 feet), she stands at 5.8 feet tall. Personality She is a species with a strong sense of self-assuredness, which makes her very single-minded to others. She is confident, strong, dedicated, focused and proud. She believes nothing is impossible and is well aware of her weaknesses. Born on Iridonia, she is often more war-like which is probably caused by the harsh climate. Rites of Passage The rites of passage, known as "Res Selenoren" (The Challenges) are the most important things uin life to a traditional Zabrak and consist of a mental, physical and social challenge. Each rite of passage is different and designed by the parents to bring out the strengths and weaknesses of the youth. The rites of passage are done when the youth is found to be ready by the parents, which is normally when (s)he is somewhere between 13 and 15. They are very private and are only discussed between the parents and youth. The father takes care of the rites of his son(s) and the mother of her daughter(s). Once they pass the rites of passage, they're seen as adults and full clan members. With the rights, privileges and responsibilities that come with it. The rites of passage take place somewhere in the 3 months before the "Rising Festival" with the social challenge taking place during it. The "Rising Festival" is a yearly ceremony that celebrates the youths who passed their rites of passage. These youths will all be honored and recieve their facial tattoo if they haven't already of gotten it yet. It's also an event for the entire clan to participate in since it features hunts, contests and other events and entertainment as well as food and drink. The first 2 rites of passage are rarely failed but if they are failed then they can be redone as often as necessary in the 3 month period before the "Rising Festival". They can't be the same though so the parents must make new challenges. The rites of passage are failed when the youth will never be seen as an adult and the youth will bring shame and dishonor to the clan and instead of getting a facial clan tattoo, the youth will have it scarred into their face. They will also have the prefix "ke" to their name, which signifies their eternal youth status. The rites of passage can be refused, but those who do can no longer stay with their clan after the "Rising Festival". They will be respected as an adult though.